


【琛南旧事】琴酒

by GwynethLewis



Category: cnjs - Fandom, 周震南/姚琛 - Fandom, 琛南旧事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynethLewis/pseuds/GwynethLewis
Kudos: 3





	【琛南旧事】琴酒

七夕礼物~  
香水是潘海利根的琴酒，喷了就感觉沉醉在了甜甜的梦里  
本文适合在微醺的状态下听着false god阅读  
酒后产物 激情短打 要是有什么问题一定是我脑子不大清醒

我不要清醒的水，我只要如梦的酒。

“我见过你的。”

昏暗，拥挤的酒吧，酒杯的碰撞声和萨克斯的声音混在一起。驻唱的艺人沙哑着嗓音，低低的唱着那首古老的歌谣：

“那时我们冲昏了头脑，冲动地认定这誓言地久天长。  
我们愚蠢地跳入汪洋，却因此天各一方。  
我难发一言，我并非你的温柔乡，我是异乡异梦的纽约城。”

男人喝了一口玻璃杯里的杜松子酒，对吧台内沉默的调酒师说着，说完似乎是觉得衬衫卡在脖子不太透气，便伸手解开了两颗扣子。他的军大衣被他扔在一旁的凳子上，上面的军章代表了他的上尉军衔。

“您一定是记错了，先生。”调酒师没有抬头，把调好的鸡尾酒倒进了高脚杯里。

“我不会记错的，一定是你。”他又喝了一口手中的烈酒，望着吧台里忙碌的身影陷入了朦胧又遥远的回忆。

“那是一片浓雾中的森林，我记得当时我正在追一只好看的梅花鹿，追着追着就迷失了方向。我只能四处乱跑，一不小心就跑到了森林的深处。我的大腿被丛生的灌木和荆棘划伤，我一路跌跌撞撞，直到走到森林尽头。”

“我就在那里遇到了你。”他停下把手里的酒一饮而尽，又继续说着：“你就在森林尽头，全身都白得发光，你朝我走过来，然后你和我说：‘你抱抱我吧。’”

“先生，杜松子酒很烈，您一定是醉了。”调酒师不动声色，将喝空的酒杯又倒满递给那个男人，没有人发现他藏在阴影里的泛红的耳根。

“我没有，我好清醒，我都可以闻到你身上当归和肉桂混着杜松子的味道。”男人摆摆手，头随着音乐一起轻轻晃动。

驻唱的艺人望着酒吧另一头静静喝酒的爱人，留下了眼泪：

“我们一定会摆脱这虚妄  
我的曲径正通往那神坛  
即使是伪神居住于其间  
我们仍憧憬这爱情”

“先生，所有人都在为即将到来的战争而担心，您不害怕吗？”他望着那个明显已经醉了的男人，好心提醒。这是战争的前夜，所有人都在闷声喝酒，含泪告别，只有面前这个男人脸上带着笑意。

“我没什么好害怕的，反正我一无所有。我唯一一件舍不得的东西，我还没有得到。”男人眯起眼睛，意味深长地望着面前的调酒师：“嘿，你不信我的故事，至少告诉我你的名字吧。”

“叫我Vin就好。”

“我不要你打发陌生人的假名字。”

调酒师擦着酒杯的手停了一瞬，但还是抬起了头，将自己的名字如实相告：“周震南，我的名字。”

“你好周震南，很高兴认识你。”男人伸出了修长的手：“我叫姚琛，你要记住我的名字，我们一定会再见的。”

“喂，姚琛，你又在干什么？”艾伦一边用手帕擦着枪，一边用脚踢了踢那个蹲在角落发呆的男人：“马上要开战了，还不做好准备吗？”

“我准备好了！”姚琛回应着，手里还紧紧捏着那个小小的酒红色袖扣，轻轻闻着袖扣上散发出来的淡淡的胡椒和皮革的味道。

那是他那天最后在吧台上捡到的，他心甘情愿把它想象成了某种信号，每次看到它就想起了那晚遇到的那个穿着酒红色衬衫的，认真调酒的男人，每每想到总是忍不住傻笑。

“你不是吧，一个只见过一次面的人就让你这么着迷。”艾伦不可思议地看着他，用刚擦完枪的手重重敲到他头上：“你醒一醒！”

姚琛笑了笑，把那个小小的袖扣小心翼翼放进了离胸口最近的那个口袋，抬起头看着艾伦，问道：“你相信一见钟情吗？”

“我相信你脑子有问题！”艾伦不客气地勾上他的肩膀：“别想了，走吧，我们出去把那帮斯陆佬干翻！”

1939年，斯陆袭击了奥肯的城市，奥肯对斯宣战。

每一个奥肯人都相信光明和正义永远属于奥肯，他们会夺回城市，还是那个雄踞大陆一端的神话奥肯，而斯陆只是个昙花一现的，不值一提的笑话。

可他们错了，他们失败了。

奥肯的将士节节退败，一个又一个城市陷落。

战火侵袭奥肯。

防空洞里阴暗又潮湿，无数人拥挤在这闭塞的小空间里，呼吸间满是难以忍受的臭味。

周震南缩在防空洞的一角，听到那些人的口中念叨着前线传来的战败的消息，每个人的脸上都绝望又痛苦，防空洞里充满了眼泪，还有难耐的饥饿。

防空洞的门就是在这时候打开了，和微弱的光线一起进来的，还有几个抬着担架的士兵。

“有没有年轻人，愿意照顾一下受伤的上尉？”士兵中的一个留着凌乱的金色长发，正四处张望着，他沙哑的声音在寂静的防空洞里回响。

没有人答话，人人自身难保。

周震南撑着墙站了起来，忍住了长时间坐着突然站起来的阵阵眩晕，朝着士兵的方向举手示意：“长官，我来吧。”

金发士兵看向他的方向点了点头，带着其他士兵把担架带到了他所在的角落，还在四周支起了简易的帘子，把他们和外面的沉默隔开。

周震南就在这时又见到了他。

他的嘴唇苍白，身上满是伤痕，却还是尽力扯出了一个淡淡的笑容。

在士兵都离开，狭小的空间只剩下他们两个人时，他用微不可察的声音小声说着：“我就说我们还会再见的，周震南。”

“喝点水吧。”周震南轻轻拍了拍睡得晕晕乎乎的姚琛，将水杯递到他的嘴前。

姚琛的微微睁开眼睛，意识还没有完全清醒，看着周震南模糊的身影，嘴角不自觉向上翘起：“不喝水好不好，我想喝酒，杜松子酒！”

“你伤还没好，不能喝酒。”周震南望着他，一脸严肃。

“好南南，给我喝吧！我受伤了才要喝酒！”他抓着周震南的衣角，央求道。

“好，你等一等。”周震南揉了揉眉心，语气有点无奈。

姚琛等了好久，等到昏昏欲睡的时候才等到周震南回来，手上拿着不知道从哪里搞来的一小杯杜松子酒。

他一下子来了精神，坐直身子想要接过那一小杯酒，却看到周震南当着他的面把那一小杯酒一饮而尽。然后凑近了他，他看到他的双眼因为长时间的劳累而布满血丝，闻到了他身上传来的淡淡的杜松子酒的味道，混着他身上特有的，在这个防空洞里极其稀有的香水的味道。

他还没有反应过来要发生什么，就感到自己的嘴//唇被一片冰凉柔软地覆盖了，然后杜松子酒的味道就一点一点传进了他的味蕾，叫醒了他的所有神经。

“这样够了吗？”周震南看着他，双眼迷离。

我要借着这点微醺的醉意和你告白，让高浓度的酒精和甜美的幻境给我勇气，我会说出我对你的喜欢。然后趁着琴酒的香气还没有散尽，我要拥抱你，我要亲//吻你，我要和你一起分享这琴酒的味道，你会把你的手递给我，我们可以一起度过醉人的余生。

帘子外的人依旧在小声地悲伤，饥饿和绝望一点都没有消失，头顶传来了阵阵炮火的声音，战争还在继续。

可这一切与他们无关，此时此刻，没什么比当下更重要。

姚琛把头埋在了周震南的颈间，用只有他们能听到的声音说着：“这次我闻清楚你身上的味道了。”

“什么？”周震南把头凑近了一点点。

“你身上的香水味，太淡了，我一直没有闻清楚，这次清楚了。”

周震南听清他的话，轻轻浅浅地笑了：“你闻到了什么味道？”

“有当归、肉桂、小豆蔻、鸢尾根，还有香根草、樱桃、糖和琥珀，哦对了对了，还有杜松子啊。”姚琛小声说着，嘴唇贴着他的脖颈，带来令人享受的又痒又麻的感觉。

后来声音越来越小，小到周震南也听不清楚，像是姚琛已经掉进了那个琴酒编织的甜甜的梦里。

周震南像是突然想起了什么，拍了拍姚琛的手，用世界上最动听的声音对他说：

“姚琛，你抱抱我吧。”

忘掉现实有多狼狈吧，和我一起沉醉在梦境里酣眠。


End file.
